Independence and Explosions
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Emma and Killian spend the fourth with her family. (In my Killian misunderstands WWM holidays)


**A/N Okay, so I literally pounded this out in an hour, so forgive any errors. Just wanted to get this out before the fourth was done. Here you go luvs.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I am not nothing, I was never nothing**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd**

 **Pairings: Captain Swan**

"I'm not sure I'm following, lad..." Killian mused, eyeing the flyer in the boys hand, "what's this for?" He asked.

Henry grinned, at him over his mug of hot chocolate, as him, Emma and Killian sat in Granny's. "fourth of July festival! We gather downtown in the square, while they fire off fireworks from the top of the library. We used to do it every year before the curse was broken." He explained.

Killian nodded, "but what, are we celebrating? Is it another thing like that miners festival? Is it someone's birthday?" He asked.

Henry shook his head, "no! It's independence day! We're celebrating the victory of the revolutionary war! Gaining independence from Britain." He explained, "It's kind of like America's birthday." Henry reasoned.

It clicked with Killian, finally grasping it "Oh! It's a holiday!" he said, grinning at his ability to work it out.

Henry looked like he was ready to bury his face in his hand, as he laughed.

"Yes, Killian. It's a holiday." Emma confirmed, with a chuckle.

"And what do we do there?" Killian asked, "At this festival?"

Henry shrugged, "We hang out, play fair games, eat junk food. Launch fireworks."

Killian looked confused again, "What exactly are fireworks?" he asked.

It was Emma's turn to answer, and she put a hand on Henry's arm, as though to tell him not to say, "You are in for a treat, Hook." She said, smiling at him, "Fireworks are amazing. You just need to sit back and enjoy them."

Killian opened his mouth, as though to ask another question.

"Trust me, you'll know what they are when they start." Emma told him with a grin, "Trust me."

"Alright, I can trust you luv." Killian said, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

The sun was dipping low behind the library, it was almost time. Almost time for the display. This year would be the first time Killian would see fireworks, and Emma's first time watching them with the man she loved. "Come on." She said, pulling him by the hook, to the blanket that was spread under a large tree, where Henry was already seated, his uncle bouncing happily in his lap, a toothless grin beaming at Emma and Killian as they got closer. "Where's David?" She asked Mary Margaret, as the couple sat.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "Where do you think? He's helping the dwarves set up." She chuckled, "Couldn't pass up the thought of setting things on fire."

Emma laughed "Are you sure we should leave that up to them?" she asked.

Killian put his arm around her, happy just to see her smile, but then the first explosion went off. He jumped, tightening his hold on Emma, pulling her back.

Emma laughed, "Relax Killian." She said, patting his arm, "You're suffocating me." She joked, as another explosion went off.

"Somebody's setting off bombs, Swan!" he cried, diving over her much to the amusement to Mary Margaret, as another explosion went off.

Emma started laughing, "Killian! Calm down! They're not bombs!" she gasped between laughs, "Get off!" she pushed at his shoulders.

He pulled back, seeing that everyone was biting back laughter, though not all of it was at him, as Robin was up and running through the park, shouting about bombs, with the baby in one arm, and Roland hanging from the other. The little boy was squealing with laughter, not understanding the panic in his father. "Why is nobody reacting?" he asked.

"Because, those are fireworks, Killian." Henry told him, "Look." He said, pointing towards the library, where another explosion went off, this time he saw the shower of multi colored sparks appeared in the sky. His fear, and panic fading into awe, as another shot into the air exploding with a screaming sound, and a what looked like fireflies darting off in every direction. He relaxed, allowing Emma to snuggle into his side, as she watched with him. Or more accurately, watched him. The way his eyes followed each one up into the air, and the way the fireworks reflected in his wide awestruck eyes.

Soon he was smiling, then grinning, then laughing, his arm still around her.

The show couldn't last long enough, the colorful explosions in the air, then suddenly all at once there was pop after pop, after pop, and they exploded with light and sound, then it grew dark… dark and silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Why did they stop?" he sounded disappointed.

Emma laughed, patting his arm, "That was the finale." She told him, just as there was another explosion, and a chorus of shouting from the roof of the library.

"Little help!" David shouted, "We have a situation up here!" he said.

Emma groaned, "He set the library on fire…" she said, untangling herself from her pirate. "Back in a few." She said, then he heard another chorus of shouting, but this time a distinct feminine tone of exasperation joined them, before the faint smell of smoke reached them, and Henry was laughing beside him at the way baby Neal clapped in his lap. Cheering on his daddy and sister, fighting the fire that a careless prince and some dwarves had started.


End file.
